1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a semiconductor device encapsulated in resin and completely insulated for high voltages.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Semiconductor devices encapsulated in resin, completely insulated, and capable of resisting voltages up to 1500 V AC are known. An example of such a device is illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 4,888,307. FIG. 12 of such patent is reproduced herein as FIG. 1.
Such devices are not suited for use in the range of high voltages, because, in such high ranges, they do not comply with international electrical insulation and safety standards. This is particularly true for very small electrically insulated packages containing semiconductor chips. An example of such a package is known internationally by the designation "TO 220". Other packages of the same dimensions have the same problem.